Babywiches on The Romance
by nathy.faithy
Summary: Sammie is a very romantic bread. She also hopes that this time she will be able to see Mr. I'm so in love with Skye actually marry Ms. Came From the Stars. In other words, the vision of a sandwich over Skyeward relationship. Bonus: Drugged and drunk Ward, serenade Fitz and Ward, shenanigans by Jemma and the boys and a lot more!


_It started as a joke, and now is a trilogy, the way this is going. It might actually become a saga._  
><em>I hope you all enjoy the crack and the silliness of this fic, I sure had lots of fun writing it.<em>

* * *

><p>In the morning, Sammie was the first babywich to stir out of her sleep. It surprised her, because usually Breddy was already up and running, not that breads really run, but you get the idea. Sammie looked around, her siblings still fast asleep. Her mind started to wonder, what could have possibly happened to her beloved uncle?<p>

Did he have a just fate? Did his dream come true? Were they the legendary House of Aioli's heirs to the Prosciutto Empire, or had their Breddy become a simple bread and butter sandwich?

So many questions and no babywich to share her sorrow. It was time to wake Bun and Bammy up.

"Guys! Breddy is gone!" She exclaimed, worriedly.

"Let me sleep, Sammie!" Bun complained, sleepily.

"Stop being an annoying bread!" Completed Bammy.

"Our uncle might have just gone to sandwich paradise, and all you can think about is sleep?!" Sammie said, exasperated.

"What?!" Both bread brother's questioned.

"Oh, finally! Welcome to earth, you two!" Sammie said, annoyingly.

"Is he gone? What do we know? How long until one of our cousins is made into a quick snack?" Bun asked her, suddenly coming up with a strategy.

"Hopefully, less than an hour. Then we can listen to the team's talking, and figure out if we are the new Empire heirs after all." Sammie replied, sighing.

"Heirs of what?" asked a confuse Bammy.

"Jesus Bammy. How can you be so slow?" Bun rolled his eyes, as they waited for the fridge to be opened and light be made.

"If we are lucky, Skye or Simmons might want a midnight snack." Bammy said, mindlessly.

"Our great-grandfather's empire." Sammie clarified to him, just as the fridge doors opened. "Silence you two!" Sammie whispered.

"It was nice of Ward to do a prosciutto sandwich for him, don't you think?" They heard Mack, the mechanic that has been around for a while, speaking to Lance, their mercenary little shit, as Skye oftenly pointed out.

"Yeah, I mean certainly they had their disagreements over the years, but I feel like we are all on the same page lately." Lance replied.

"Yeah, absolutely. Now, he just needs to get the stick out of his ass, and ask Skye out once and for all. Because, man, does he got it bad for her!" Mack spoke, as he searched for things inside the fridge.

"Tell me about it. All the 'I'm sure she is going to find someone that will make her happy' bullshit is killing me." Lance told him, rolling his eyes.

"Just you?" He said, laughing, as he closed the fridge door.

"Oh my gosh, guys! Uncle Breddy became a prosciutto, buffalo mozzarella and a "hint" of pesto aioli sandwich! Do you think he was deligthed with his fate? Because, I think he was, so very much!" Sammie squealed, happily.

Suddenly, the fridge door was opened again.

"I mean, how long do you think it might take him to create balls? Is not like she is going to wait forever for him, even if she is an alien and ageless. He fucking isn't." Their Scottish extraordiare was the one speaking now, certainly chiming in the previous conversation.

"I feel like we should get him drunk. Insanely drunk." Lance said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Not a bad idea at all. When is your birthday again Mack?" Asked Fitz, as he picked a beer.

"Three days from now."

"That's like forever from now. We need a faster plan of action." Lance mused, as he took another sip of his beer.

Mack smiled, a plan had just formed in his mind.

"Fitz, my friend, how about a sandwich for poor darling Grant with a hint of a sleeping drug?"

"What? Why?" And then it dawned on him. "Oh, of course. I can do that. I'll go right away and see with Jemma dear the best sleeping drug methods."

"Are we kidnapping Ward?" Hunter questioned and when Mack gave him a lopsided smile and arched his eyebrows in response, he retorted back. "That, my friend, is diabolic. But, perfect."

"What are they saying Sammie? It is all muffled. Stupid door." Bun complained, he was such a curious bread, and also the most gossip bread ever.

"I can't seem to understand it correctly, but, it seems that they are playing matchmaker for Miss Come From The Stars and Robot No Longer."

"No way! And we are losing it?" Bun was just heart broken by the idea.

"Sometimes, I wish we could walk." Said Bammy.

"Don't worry boys, I'm sure we wil hear all about this when someone else from the team comes opening the door." Sammie told them, easing both young breads.

An hour later, Mulan opened the fridge door, as usual followed but their Director. "Phil, do you know what I heard around the base?"

"No. What's up? Is it Ward and Skye again? Because I swear sooner or later I'm gonna team up with the boys and lock those two in a room." Phil answered back, taking the loaf of bread from the fridge.

"Well, apparently the boys decided to team up, as you called it, and planned out to kidnap Ward until the end of the night."

"Really? Hmm, what exatly do they plan on doing? Drag him out of here?" Asked Phil picking a plate from the cupboard.

"No, of course not. They are drugging him." May spoke, as if drugging Ward was an ordinary daily thing.

"Right. And what else?" If May didn't know Phil better, she would call him a gossiper, but he was just curious.

"Well, the course of action is getting him drunk senseless." She retorted, opening the loaf of bread.

"Lord have mercy on all of their souls." Phil said, shaking his head, grinning slightly.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, getting Robot No Longer drunk. Now, that would be interesting to see." Bammy said giving a lopsided smile.<p>

"Unless you know how to time travel, we can't go anywhere, Bun." Sammie said, oh her sassines would take her to places.

"You don't need to be a know it all, all the time either, Sammie." Bun pouted.

"Looks like we are gonna have to wait." Bammy said, as Phil finished picking two slices of bread, well it was not like Bammy cared for Cracker and Crêpe, they we his mostly unloved cousins. Well, at least they might go to sandwich paradise even earlier, and without knowing how the 'romance' would unfold.

They were again taken to the fridge, to rest until another person decided to make a sandwich. Which meant, showtime.

"Fitz, why do you need a sleeping drug? I thought you were feeling fine, no sleeping problems anymore?" Lance, Mack, Trip and Fitz looked around, to make sure neither Ward or Skye were in the surrounding area.

"We want to give a sandwich to Ward, that is a little spiced with it." Murmured Fitz.

"Excuse me?! Why? What happened to Ward? Is he having nightmares again? I'm gonna go talk to him right now." Simmons said, getting up from her seat and about to go after their friend.

Trip caught her arm and said, "No, Jemma, dear. We want to make him confess his feelings-"

"For Skye." Mack, Lance and Fitz supplied.

"Oh! Why didn't you say that in the first place?!" She asked, clapping her hands in excitement.

"I have passionflower, you can drop some milliliters into that cream cheese, Ward seems to love so much and give it to him while he is distracted, which is not hard, since he gets easily distracted whenever Skye is in the room."

"Aren't you a gem in disguised?" Trip said, giving her his white winning smile.

"Whenever you need. Now tell me, you intend to get him drunk as well, don't you?" There were reasons why Fitz loved this woman so much, and this was one of them.

"Oh love, you know us so well." Fitz said, kissing her lips quickly.

"Well, this drug will make him more relaxed and a bit dizzy, and you need him at least slightly alert for the drinking competition, right?"

"We didn't say anything about a drinking competition." Lance said, arching an eyebrow.

"But, you have to consider it is a great idea." Mack replied, with a known smile.

"So we mix it with any drink and we have a very drunk and very relaxed Ward?" Trip confirmed, a grin in his lips.

"Well, yep. If you manage to convince him into a drinking competition, that's it."

"Thanks Simmons, you were very helpful." Mack thanked her and ran after the boys, that were about to put their plan into action.

"I'll leave the bottle in Fitz's bunk!" She called after them.

* * *

><p>"This sucks. When is someone gonna eat again? Why do they take so long?" Sammie complains distressed.<p>

"I just want to know the next chapter of this soap opera, I need to know if Grant got his girl."

"My gosh Bun, you sound like an old lady gossiping about other people's lives!" Sammie voiced out.

"I'm not an old lady. I'm a babywich! How dare you say something horrible like that." Bun grumpily answered her back.

Mishmash talking can be heard and then finally, finally, they opened the stupid fridge again. This time it was Trip who ventured his hand inside the fridge, taking the loaf of bread - to the babywiches happiness - some cream cheese and orange juice.

"That's it guys, let's spike his drink and the bread too." Mack vowed.

"They are really taking this plan serious, right, Sammie?" Bammy asked, earning a simply hum from his sister.

"Fitz, did you get it?" Lance asked conspiratorially.

"I have it. Jemma said we should use around 10 drops for the best success." Fitz told him, taking the small bottle out of his pocket.

"I feel bad, man. I mean, I know this is for the best, but betraying his trust like that, it seems wrong."

"Don't be ridiculous, Trip. After we are done, he is gonna be asking her to marry him, so chillax." Mack said, sitting on one of the kitchen stools.

"Four more cousins to go, Bun, and then it is our turn." Bammy said, excitedly.

* * *

><p>Ward was working on one of his reports, Skye had finally left the room, giving him the so needed time for him to finish. It was impossible for him to concentrate with her typing, humming and talking with god knows who on Skype in the same room.<p>

Okay, that was a white lie. He could do his work fine, he just got quite distracted with her moving around. Fitz was right, he was like a kicked puppy. He was so in love with her it was ridiculous. He sighed as he finished a read over.

"Ward?" Called Trip, extending his name.

"So, what are you doing?" Lance questioned, flopping down on the couch at his side.

Ward watched them suspiciously for a second, his 'spider sense' as Skye often called it, fully on alert. It got worse the moment Lance and Mack entered with sandwiches and juice, just for him.

"We thought you might be hungry man." Mack said, smiling.

"Yeah, too much work, no play. We brought you a snack." Lance arched his eyebrows, as he gave him a smile as well.

"Hey Ward!" Skye called entering the lounge room again. "Are you up for a game of Battleship?" She asked, then smiling at the plate of offering food grabbed a small piece of the already cut in cubes bread.

"You gotta eat this! It's delicious!" Skye said, shoving a cube of bread on Ward's mouth.

The boys exchanged distressed looks. This was not what they had in mind, nope, not at all.

Minutes later Skye was slightly tired and talking freely, sitting on Ward's legs constantly playing with his hair, so far he hadn't moved a finger to touch her or hold her in place. Trip, Mack, Lance and Fitz kept exchanging glances and smiles, engaging in Skye's conversation until she laid down on Ward's chest and slept.

"I'm gonna put her in bed. She has spoken more than I expected her too in these last few minutes. Well, I can understand her frustration on being half alien, because only I know the frustration that is to love her." Ward murmured, more to himself than anybody else.

As soon as he was out of listening reach, the boys gathered together.

"I can't believe it made no difference to him!" Lance complained, throwing his head onto the back of the couch.

"Ward is a big guy Lance," Fitz said, shaking his head. "Plus, something tells me Skye was the one to pick the larger piece with the passionflower drug."

"She was all over him, wasn't she?" Mack said, watching the corridor.

"I was hoping she would kiss him." Trip admitted, pouting with sadness.

"Where do you think you are taking that, man?" Lance questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Back to the fridge?" Fitz said, giving him a lopsided smile.

"Oh, why not. I would love to see other people declaring their love around here." Lance laughed mischievously.

* * *

><p>Ward walked, carrying Skye bridal style to her bunk. In her slumber Skye murmured silly things such as, "Fitz is so silly sometimes, Grant. I think, if he could, he would dress himself as a monkey to propose to Simmons."<p>

Ward laughed, simply humming in response. Skye snuggled closer to Ward's warm chest and whispered, "Missed ya."

Ward made sure she wouldn't fall, as he opened her bunk's door and entered her room. He laid her down gently and took her shoes off. He covered her up, tucked a stray piece of her brownish hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead, murmuring, "Sweet dreams, Skye."

* * *

><p>"They took out Rye, Saj and Bara. Maybe, pushing our luck, we might get one of them back to tells us what has been happening so far." Sammie said, boredly.<p>

It didn't take long before Fitz opened the fridge and left the plate resting there for their next victim.

"Rye? Is that you?" An alarmed Sammie, questions.

"Oh, Sammie, I'm so sleepy." Rye spoke, sounding light headed.

"Rye, focus!" Bun would've clapped his hands, if he had hands, but decided to use his fierce voice instead, "Now, tell us what you got so far."

"I'm not a spy, Bun." She complained. "But I got some pieces of the puzzle." Rye blinked, dizzily.

"Tell us." Bammy asked, impatiently.

"So, as far as I know, the drugging worked on Ms. Came From The Stars and not even a little on Robot No Longer, so I think they'll go for plan B."

"That's all?" Bun pressed, curiosity drowning him.

"Well, Mr. Ward did take Ms. Skye to her room though." Rye told them, yawning.

"Finally, some interesting news!" Sammie exclaimed, excitedly.

"What else, Rye? Rye?!" Called Bammy, resigned he said, "She fell asleep."

"Bugger," complained Bun.

"What now?" Asked Bammy, clueless.

"Now, we wait." Sammie informed, eagerly.

* * *

><p>"What have you done with-" Before Ward could even finish his questioning, Lance shot him with an ICER.<p>

"What the hell, Lance?!" Fitz exclaimed, surprise written all over his face.

"Move you two, let's take him from the floor." said Trip, going to the now very asleep Ward on the floor.

"He is gonna be pissed, when he wakes up." Mack said, laughter erupting from his lips.

"Should we take the SUV? I think it's better if we take that one." Fitz mused, as he checked for any witnesses in the area.

"Can we go?" Lance questioned, impatiently. How they ever completed any of the missions, was beyond him.

They practically shoved Ward's body, now complete with a bag over his head, in case he woke earlier then they excepted into the car's trunk. Mack and Fitz sat in the back seat, while Trip drove and Lance sat in the passenger seat.

"I'm hoping he won't kill us, because, I know, for once, he is already pissed." said Mack, taking a quick look at the car's trunk.

"Mack, might be right. And we did kind of hit Skye." Fitz said, sharing a glance with Trip by the rear-view mirror.

A moan was heard before Ward spoke, his voice muffled by the black bag over his head, "Lance Reginald Hunter! I swear till this day, I had never imagined you would betray me like this. You mercenary little shit, I'm gonna end you!" He tried moving, to find that his hands were tied together.

"Alright, what in the heck is happening?!" He asked, accepting this ridiculous fate.

"Fitz is getting married." Lance blurted out.

"Excuse me?!" Ward exclaimed, puzzled, straightening himself the best that he could in the car's trunk.

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Fitz said, surprised by his own thinking.

"Why not tell me?" Ward asked, sounding extremely sad.

"You would've told Skye." Mack told him, in a whiny tone.

"Yeah, because I tell everything to her, right?" Ward grumbled.

"You can't lie to her to save you own ass, man." Trip said, laughing, as Fitz pulled the bag off of Ward's head.

"I still wanna hear this from Jemma." Ward said, pouting.

"I'm calling her," said Fitz. Three rings later, and a sleepy Simmons answered the cellphone.

"Jemma, love? Hi. Can you please confirm to Ward, that I did in fact asked you to marry me?" Fitz said, tumbling a bit on his words.

Jemma took a few seconds to understand the request, but ended questioning Fitz, "Is that an official proposal? Because if it is, I'm saying yes. Now, put that idiot on the phone."

"Yes. Of course, Jemma, dear." Fitz said, extending the phone to Ward, perplexed. Did Jemma really just agree marrying him?

They could hear Ward's side of the conversation. He seemed quite convinced, as he chatted away with Simmons, "Hey Simmons. Yeah, so I've heard. I'm very surprised to be honest. Congratulations!"

They heard silence for a moment, before Ward's voice filled the car again, "Of course the boys didn't kidnap me, Jemms. Don't be silly. They didn't want me telling Skye, about your guys recent development."

After a moment of quietness, Ward finally said in his serious tone, "Yes, we intend to get wasted in Vegas and possibly marry Trip and Lance while we're there." He laughed, then he said, "It was a joke, Simmons. Do me a favor, check to see if Skye is okay, and please. throw out the remains of the sandwich that's in the fridge, before someone else is made a victim. See ya later, bye."

"Vegas?" Fitz asked, baffled.

"There's a bar called Vegas three miles from here, Fitz." Lance told him, blinking.

* * *

><p>Far from there, in a much colder environment, rested the babywiches. Sammie was far too restless to sleep, but that didn't stop Bun or Bammy, of getting some much needed shut eye, after all the theories and brainstorming they had done.<p>

A crack of the fridge was open, and the pale hand of no one less than Ms. Simmons, was sighted by Sammie. In a quick motion of her fingers, Rye was taken away. Oh no. Poor darling Rye, she was about to meet Mr. Trash.

Sammie would've wept, but then she was simply a bread. She sighed, and hoped that Rye would meet with her courageous great-grandfather, and her overly happy Uncle Breddy. Sammie missed them. Yawning, she decided the best course of action was getting some much needed sleep as well.

* * *

><p>"You both are insanely drunk," said Mack, holding Fitz up, walking back to the car.<p>

"Don't know, what you're talking about. I'm perfectly fine,"

"Says the man that can barely walk to our SUV," murmured Lance, as he glanced behind him finding Trip and Ward walking together. Ward impressively still walking, but already pouring his heart out.

"First I was afraid I was petrified…. thinking I could never live without you by my sideee," Ward started singing, before he stopped himself and said, "No, that's not right. I think I should sing something else…"

Fitz chimed in, "If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, make it last forever, friendship never ends.."

"Fitz, seriously?" Asked Trip, as Mack rolled his eyes profoundly.

"What if she doesn't love me anymore? I have to sing something romantic…" Ward tapped Trip's arm, as to get his attention, Trip looked at him arching an eyebrow. "What?"

"Forget it, you weren't married before. Lance, mate, what should I serenade Skye with?" if it was actually humanly possibly, Ward was giving the heart eyes to Lance.

"Really?" Mack sounded hurt. Of all failed relationships, Lance Hunter was the biggest drama queen on earth.

"Serenade?" Lance questioned, as he put his hand over the hood of the car, waiting for the rest of his two friends to reach them.

"I can help you, Ward, we'll make a duooo," Exclaimed Fitz, as Mack cast his eyes to the sky as if saying 'Lord, give me strength.'

Once they are all inside the car, ready to get back, Fitz complained he was feeling a bit peckish, which made Ward recall a song from a McDonald's add making all the boys sing along.

* * *

><p>Skye got up feeling dizzy and thirsty, blaming her sleepiness she walks over to the fridge grabbing some fruits and water. She stumbled back into her bed, surprised that she had been so comfy before. A image of her sitting and laughing while playing with Ward's hair came to her mind, and for a second she wondered if she had ignored each and every person in the room and gave into her feelings. But since a kiss wasn't in her memory, she let it go, pouting, as she covered herself again. Gosh, why was Ward so slow?<p>

She tossed and turned in her sheets ,too many noises outside, making her restless. It wasn't too long, before she heard a mix of voices in front of her room. Suddenly a knock, and Ward asked her in a sing-song voice, "Skye, do you wanna build a sandwich?"

And Fitz chimed in, "It doesn't have to be a prosciutto sandwich!"

"What?" Ward questioned, confused at Fitz. He then shook his head, and knocked again.

"Skye, do you wanna build a relationship?" Ward sing songed again.

"You don't have to marry him too fast!" Fitz sang after him.

Skye opened the door to find Ward with this fist held up, ready to knock on her door again, while Fitz stood at his side a smile plastered on his face. Lance, Trip and Mack were way too busy filming their absolute silliness.

"Guys, what in the world is going on?" Skye asked, rubbing her eye, displeased with the light pouring inside her bunk.

"Fitz is getting married. 'Kye, did you know that?" Ward asked her, leaning his body in the threshold of her door.

"Ward, how much did you have to drink?" Skye questioned him, touching his face with light fingers.

"Does it matter?" He asked, eyes closing, as he relaxed under her hands.

"The three of you!" Skye exclaimed, as she accused Lance, Mack and Trip with her eyes. Lance stepped back, Mack gave her a small smile and Trip continued to film, a childish smile on his lips.

"Mack, take Fitz to his room. If I still have to deal with any of you, I swear, I'm kicking all of your asses to the ground the moment I have a chance." Skye threatened them, as she kindly pushed Ward inside her bunk, and slammed the door.

"You didn't have to be rudee," Ward told her, as she kept pushing him around the room.

"What are you doing?" He sounded like a small child. A very tall and handsome child, but he was her child.

"I'm gonna give you a shower and put you to bed." Skye explained to him, as if he was indeed a child.

"But, Skyee, I'm a grown man." He tells her, as she took his jacket off, then his button down shirt with little difficultly.

"I'm quite aware of that, Grant. You are also insanely drunk and possibly delusional." She rumbled back, this time going for his belt.

"Just because I said I love you, doesn't mean I'm delusional." He murmured, looking down at her.

Skye sighed and rested her head on his chest. "I didn't expect this from you."

Ward's breath was suddenly robbed of himself. Skye lifts her face, in a quick motion she cups Ward's face between her hands as she softly caresses his cheeks, his eyes searching for answers, she continues, "I know how you feel about me. I always knew. I never thought, though, that you had forgiven me over all the horrible things I said and did to you. Not when I cannot forgive myself."

"Skye, I never held a grudge against you. How could I?" Ward questioned her, holding her wrist between his fingers. She watched the mix of feelings behind his tired eyes and deciding they both had enough, stood o her tip toes and brushed her lips against his.

In his dazzled state, he doesn't notice when she pushes him under the already running water, until he feels it down his back, and he silently thanks her for being so Skye.

He listened to her leaving the bathroom and coming back a few minutes later, she tells him she left a spare set of clothes for him and closes the bathroom door again.

Ward finishes showering, he dries off and in a lazy pace he dresses in the clothes Skye had set out for him. The steam escaped out of the bathroom as Ward quietly opened the door and tip toed out, trying to not disturb Skye in her slumber.

"Stop worrying too much, you big giant. Come snuggle with me. It's cold today." Skye said, making room in her bed for him.

He laid down beside her awkwardly, not positively sure were his arms should go, but he didn't need to answer that himself, as Skye, quietly, but surely, rested her head over his heart and her arm around his torso. Ward followed her clue, bringing her closer in the safety of his arms, tugging her body over his and resting his chin over the crown of her head, sighing happily.

"Nighty Grant." Skye murmured, sleepily.

"Goodnight Skye." He replied, kissing her hair.

* * *

><p>As Skye stirred, she moved her arms lazily around, she noticed that she was utterly alone. She looked around searching for Ward, but he was nowhere to be found. Skye got up and went to the bathroom, her mind going a mile per minute.<p>

Meanwhile, Ward was in the kitchen, busying himself with preparing breakfast for Skye.

* * *

><p>Sammie woke startled, where were Bun and Bammy? What was that noise? She looked up to see Mr. Ward humming while he chewed on a piece of bread. Oh damn. There goes Bun. Sammie watched as he puts another piece of bread, her brother Bammy on the plate and picked her up.<p>

History was being made, ladies and gentlemen. Sammie was going to discover the last part of the romance. Mr. I'm So In Love With Skye, put a small flower in a vase and place it on a tray, as he hummed, "I'm hooked on a feeling, I'm high on believing, that you're in love with me..".

Sammie waited until Ward prepared her. To her amusement, Ward turned her on a peanut and butter sandwich, Ms. Came From the Stars favorite. He placed her gently with Bammy, and just as softly he picked up the tray and took it to Skye's room. This time humming what it seemed to be a song about cherries.

He opened the door and closed it, quietly. He put the tray on the bed and scanned the room with his eyes, to find it, empty.

"Skye?" He called, quietly.

Skye poked her head out of the adjoining bathroom, and gave him a quick glance.

"Hey. Did you actually bring me breakfast?" Skye asked, a smile brightening her face.

"I did, I thought it was-" He was suddenly cut off by Skye's lips smashing into his, his arms went around her waist as he kissed her back.

"Good morning to ya too." Skye told him, as she looked up at him.

"Yes, it is. Best morning ever." Ward said, kissing her nose.

* * *

><p>Sammie didn't have to wait for long, as Skye sat on the bed and picked up a strawberry to eat. Ward watched her for a moment before taking Bammy in his hand, and taking a big bite.<p>

Skye turned up the TV, and bringing her plate and glass of milk, she sat with her back against the headboard of the bed and searched through the channels. Ward mimicked her, sitting on her side and chewing the bread.

"You know, this is quite homey." Ward told her, as he placed a strand of her hair behind her ear, before she eats it with her own sandwich. She hums happily, closing her eyes at his touch.

"I like it. It took us long enough to get here." Skye agreed, pecking his lips softly.

* * *

><p>Bammy had to admit that being ate by Mr. I'm so in love with Skye, was rather pleasant. Ward, as he preferred to call the man, ate slowly, chewing almost too gently and calmly, as if each bite was a tiny little heaven.<p>

Bammy was now sitting with his brother Bun in sandwich paradise, wondering how long until their baby sister would come up as well. Solitude didn't deal well in this family of breads, as no one other then their favorite uncle came running to see them.

"Bun! Bammy! Boys, it's so very good to see ya." He hugged them.

Breddy released the boys a few minutes later, to ask like a gossiping old woman would "Sooo, are Ms. Came From the Stars and Mr. Ward, married yet?"

Bun sat down and sighed theatrically, sounding defeated. Breddy searched Bammy's eyes, that simply said, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, he brought her breakfast."

"That's it?! He brought her breakfast?! Oh dear lord of breads, where is that niece of mine when we need her?" Breddy asked, anxiously.

Sammie entered a second later. Looking very unhappy with herself, as she murmured "Oh, if only he had put a ring inside me."

"Sammie!" He called, clapping his hands in anticipation, "Finally, tell us all the news. Are they married with kids and a white picket fence?"

Sammie looked at her overly excited uncle and sighed, poor incorrigible romantic Uncle Breddy. "Oh, Uncle Breddy. What I said was that 'I wish he had put a ring inside my delightful body, but he didn't."

Sammie sat down next to her brother's side and placed her chin in her hand, pouting.

"Oh, for the love of Bread! Who is left behind?" Breddy questioned, as he narrowed his eyes at the children. Bun, Bammy and Sammie had mirrored expressions, disappointment written all over their faces.

"Kids! Your uncle is talking to you! Do we have anyone in our family that is left behind?" Prosci, their great- grandfather asked, as he came around to sit in their so called circle.

"Well, if you wanna bet on anyone to play the spy, Grandpa Prosci…" Bun started, his voice low and disinterested.

"We still have Bagel infiltrated." Sammie looked up, a lopsided smile brightening her face.

"Then, there's still hope." Breddy said, as he shared a look with his grandfather.


End file.
